Father's day for Kenny
by Dan M.000
Summary: Yachiru has never heard about Father's Day. When she found out about it, shedoes something. Read and find out what. Please R&R, I know summary sucks XP Made for Father's Day


**I thought I would creat this story just for Father's Day, and I tried to put in a little bit of comedy so it won't be all sappiness. But be warned, I'm not that good with comedy writing**

**Disclaimer: I own Bleach and the rights to it, I am Tite Kubo..Kidding, I don't own crap**

* * *

"Kenny, can we go to the real world please?" Whined a bored Yachiru. Kenpachi groaned, "Why the hell do you want to go to the real world?" She pouted, "I want to look around, go to the park, and the mall. So please Kenny?" He sighed in defeat and irritation, "Fine, but you can't go running off again. I don't need to lose you and end up having that ninja group of Captain Soi-Fon's searching for you." Yachiru giggled, "They took so long finding me, and catching me" she said with a bright happy smile. Kenpachi chuckled a bit, which sounded psycho as always, and ruffled her hair proudly. "I know your sneakier and faster than them, which is why I don't want you to run off, your way to much for them to handle." She smiled, "So when are we going?" she asked. "In a bit, I need to get an okay and we have to get our gegi's. Which seems to take me a while for the fact it seems a bit small on me for some reason." She left right after she heard gegi. Kenpachi sighed and grabbed his gegi, and he grabbed Yachiru and they left for the real world..With permission of course.

They surprisingly ended up in downtown Karakura, outside of the mall. Everyone was looking at them, and not because they popped out of nowhere. But because they look rather strange, Kenpachi looked like some psycho biker, and he had a cute little girl in a pink dress riding on his shoulder. The girl clearly being Yachiru, so it is quite a strange site to see. When they went inside the mall, Yachiru was dragging Kenpachi everywhere she found interesting. Be it a lolita clothing store, surprisingly shoe stores, and obviously candy stores. Kenpachi was lucky enough to go inside a shop he found interesting, which is an antique weapons shop. He walked in and started looking around, which was when Yachiru decided to run off. She spotted a familiar orange hair boy and ran right over to him. She jumped on his head to get his attention, and jumped down right in front of him. "Heyyuh Strawberry" she said with a happy excited tone. He scowled, "Hi Yachiru, and my name's Ichigo." She giggled, "Same thing." He sighed, and it hit him, "Uhh..Kenpachi isn't here is he?" he asked nervously as he looked around. "Yeah..But he's not around me right now, he's looking at weapons. So what are you doing here?" she asked curiously. He let out a sigh of relief, "I'm here buying a gift for my dad since tomorrow is Father's Day." Yachiru tilted her head with a curious look on her face, "What's Father's Day?" He looked at her in surprise, "Well Father's Day, is a day to show your father, your appreciation for all he's done for you." Yachiru pouted a bit, "But I don't have a dad." He scratched his head, "Well, for the people who don't have one, they do try and do something for the person who is like their father. As for the people don't have either one of those, they pretty much ignore-" he stopped talking when he noticed Yachiru had already left. She left when he told her the part about father figures. He shrugged it off and went back to searching for a gift.

Kenpachi was searching for Yachiru, and even calling her name every 10 minutes, and he sounded irritated. Yachiru seemed to have popped out of nowhere, and was sitting on his shoulder. She giggled, "I'm right here Kenny, no need to worry" she said happily. "I wasn't worried, just irritated" he covered. " And I told you not to run off dammit" he said sternly, hiding the bit of relief she's okay in his voice, but he couldn't hide it from her and he knew that. "I'm fine Kenny, but can we head back now?" He looked at her in surprise, "Uh..Sure, but what happened to wanting to go to the park and look at other places?" he asked curiously. "There's just something else I want to do is all" she said with a smile. Kenpachi shrugged, "Okay then." They left the mall, and left the living world through the Senkaimon. When they got back, Yachiru went straight to her room..To plan.

The next day, Father's Day, she was running around all over the place. She was collecting glue, scissors, paper, and crayons. Kenpachi kept asking her what she was doing, but her response was always, 'Sorry can't talk, I'm to busy.' Then she even disappeared for about an hour, and when she came back she went to Kenpachi. "Hey Kenny..I got a surprise for you. Carrot-Top is here! He agreed to have a fight with yuh" she said happily. "Thanks Yachiru, I've been wantin to have a fight with Kurosaki" he said as an evil grin crawled onto his face. Kenpachi's fight lasted until night time, it surprisingly ended in a draw. He was a bit tired, definitely hungry, and lucky for him it was dinner time! When he walked into his eating area, he had a huge fresh plate of his favorite food and a glass of sake waiting for him on the table. "Eat up Kenny" said a happy Yachiru. He was a bit worried, "..Did you make this food yourself?" he asked worriedly. She giggled and shook her head, "No, I had Feather Brow make it!..But I did poor your drink" she said with a smile on her face. He had a small sincere smile on his face when he looked at her, "Thanks Yachiru for setting this up" he said as he sat down and began eating. She also ate with him, because she had a plate of food too..But milk to drink instead of sake of course.

They talked a bit while they ate, and afterwards Kenpachi started playing with Yachiru by playfully chasing her around. Mainly because he does enjoy playing with Yachiru once in a while, and she was now tired out. "Kenny..Can you tuck me into bed please? I'm kind of tired." He looked at her, obviously a little surprised "Sure thing Yachiru" he said he picked her up and carried her off to bed. As he carried her off, Yachiru managed to leave something on his desk. Kenpachi tucked her and they said their goodnights. He headed back to his desk, and he was surprised to see something on it. It was a somewhat big card (so he could easily hold it in his big hands lol), it had a badly drawn picture of Kenpachi with his foot on a dead hollow, with x's for eyes, as if it was a trophy to be mounted on his wall, and Yachiru was sitting on his shoulder, smiling happily, with a word bubble of her saying, 'Yay Kenny!' He thought for a moment, 'This is what she must have been working on today.' He found out that the card opened, and he read it

_Dear Kenny, _

'_You've been the best to me my whole life, I don't remember my real dad but you have been like one to me. Happy Father's Day.'_

_Love,  
Yachiru_

They say his heart grew three times that day, and then he had the strength of not 1 grinch but-Oh wait, that's the wrong story. His heart warmed right up from reading that, and maybe even a small shallow tear forming. But he wouldn't admit that, but he sure did have a warm grin on his face, without a hint of psychopath to be found.

* * *

**I hope everyone who reads this likes the story, please review. I want to hear what you thought about it, wheather it be good or bad. And I hope you have all done something for your dad, or even father figure..If you have one that is**


End file.
